farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Acres (farm)
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Sweet Acres is an extension of FarmVille and is the 13th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Sweet Acres (event). It stated its early access on July 30th, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on August 5, 2013. On October 1 2013; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Sweet Acres Market items # Access to exclusive quests & rewards # Sweet Starter Pack (consumable) # 3 Day Double Animal Mastery (consumable) not work work with [[Double Mastery Statue]] # Candy Combine (complete) # Access to three (3)? limited edition crops/seeds: ## Caramel Apple Pops ## Candied Cherries ## Peppermint Poppies Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Candy Factory (level 0/9) : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Candy Sugar Cellar (100? depth Storage) :: 1x Candy Garage (15?/30 parts) :: 1x Candy Pasture (10?/30 parts) :: 1x Candy Orchard (10?/30 parts) :: 1x Eversweet Tree (similar to the Tree of Love building) : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Candy Craftshop :: 1x Sugar Shack with Sprinkle Splosions (ready to harvest) :: 1x Sweet Shop (similar to the Dairy and Yarn Barn) :: 1x Candy Stall : Animals :: 1x Jelly Beary (ready to harvest) :: 1x Whipped Cream Horse (ready to harvest) : Trees :: 1x Cake Slice Tree (ready to harvest) :: 1x Blue Cotton Candy Tree (ready to harvest : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. : Hidden treasures: :: 4x Small Marshmallow Mounds (requires 10 Candy Scoops ea.) :: 2x? Medium Candy Piles (requires 22 Diamond Candy Picks ea.) :: 1x Large Rock Candy Boulders (requires 28 Silver Sugar Shovels ea.) :: 1x Extra Large Rock Candy Boulders (requires 42 Silver Sugar Shovels ea.) Candy Points Candy Points are the new experience system for Sweet Acres. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Candy Points You can earn these points in a number of ways: # Discovering the Candy Treasures. # Upgrading the Candy Factory permanent harvestable buildings. # Harvesting Sweet Acres crops. As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Sweet Acres, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Sweet Acres, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Escapade As with some of the more recent farms, Sweet Acres will have the Sweet Acres Escapade name challenge. Beat Sweet Acres Sweet Acres began on August 21st, 2013. More information coming soon... The rewards for beating Sweet Acres are Beat Sweet Acres Trophy, a Sweet Acres Shipping License, and some CAP and XP. For a list of what crops are needed for the Crop Mastery portion. #Updrage Eversweet Tree to level 6 - reward for completing is 3 Turbo Chargers #Master selected Sweet Acres crops to Level 3: Snapjelly, Butterscotch, Licorice Vine, Gummy Bud, Lollipop Twist, Marsh Melon, Gumdrop Daisy, Jellyanthemum, Candy Jasmine, Drop Lemons, Gumball Poppy, Sugar Rose - reward for completing is #Upgrade Candy Factory to level 10 - reward for completing is #Have a 5 star Sugar Shack - reward is Instagrow Potion Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow See Also Category:Sweet Acres (farm)